lilsimsiefandomcom-20200213-history
Separated at Birth
'Separated at Birth '''is a story based Let's Play on the Lilsimsie channel. The series aired on May 18, 2018 with a Create a Sim creating the twins that came out 6 days before the first episode May 12, 2018. A Sims 4 machinima came out on the same day made by Kayla's friend Hatsy on Youtube, explaining the series' backstory of how the twins got separated. The series is currently on a hiatus. Backstory Before A woman named Summer Redman received news that she would never be able to have her own children. She angrily yelled at the doctor who told her the news and left. On her way home, she passes by the Martinez household as Clyde Martinez is feeling his pregnant wife's, Liz Martinez, stomach. As she watches the happy couple, her jealously of them grows, showing her jealously of their happy great life. As the couple goes into the hospital to give birth as Liz went into labor, Summer starts her work day as a nurse. Liz eventually gave birth to twins, both happy, healthy girls. Summer is in charge of the room as Liz sleeps. Clyde enters the room where he proudly proclaims that he is a father. In jealous rage, Summer gets out of her chair and yells at Clyde, telling him to get out. Out of intimidation, Clyde leaves the room. While no one was watching, Summer steals one of the babies. When Liz awakes, she immediately notices one of her babies had gone missing. Summer lies to her, telling Liz that one of her babies didn't make it through the night. She is devastated and Summer comforts her. Summer returns home with her new baby and the Martinez family returns home with only one baby. Summer names her baby Maria and Clyde and Liz name their baby Val. Val's Childhood and Teenagehood Val's childhood was a very happy one as she lived very privileged in a wealthy family. She was very much accepted by her peers and went to a fancy boarding school. Her singing talents were noticed when she sang at the school's talent show and had many compliments from students and teachers. She told her parents she wanted to be a singer and they supported her dreams. As she became a singer, Val wore a blue wig and make and went by the name Universe. She quickly gained fame and appeared on TV talk shows. During her teen years, she began going on tours and selling merchandise of her iconic stage outfit. Maria's Childhood and Teenagehood Maria's childhood was rough as she lived in a poor neighbor and in a small trailer. She was constantly bullied by her peers at school, say that she didn't fit in and that no one wanted her there. Despite Summer just trying her best for her "daughter", she refused to let Maria go to a different school, angering Maria heavily. Their relationship is assumed to be a close one . When she was a teenager, Maria's life didn't change much. She was constantly cleaning her dirty house with Summer being close by to keep an eye out on her. When she was walking through San Myshuno, she saw a performance by the singer Universe on the TVs in the window of a store and instantly fell in love her music. She became a big fan,buying her merch, singing her songs in her room, and having posters of her on her bedroom walls. When Summer caught her singing to the songs, she yelled at Maria, demanding that she take the posters down calling them "trash". How They Met Maria was upset of her mother's demands, but continued being a fan of Universe's music. One night, she went to a Universe concert and enjoyed the night full of great music and dance. After the concert, she snuck into the backstage, following Universe to her dressing room. She apologized for following her and began expressing how much her music had gotten her through things in life. When Val, who went out of her Universe attire, went to greet the fan, the two discovered that they looked exactly the same. That they were twins. Series Stats The series aired on Kayla's channel May 18, 2018. There was an amazingly postitive response.(Good job Kayla '# of Episodes ': 1-4 (Series is on hiatus) '''Status ': On pause 'Ratings(Like to Dislike ratio) ': 771.4 likes / 1 dislike (this is all averaged, so episode may have a different ration based on time of upload) Category:Separated at Birth Category:Series